The way you make me feel
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Carlos is so desperate for James to come home, he decides to take matters into his own "hands"... But what Happens when James catches him in the act... SLASH R&R


**Here's another Jarlos fic for yah :D NOT taken in the setting of the Palm Woods **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOYS, NOR DO I MAKE ANY CLAIMS TOWARDS THEIR SEXUALITY! **

**Enjoy :)**

A 21-year-old Carlos Garcia sat on his bed, in the penthouse suite him, and James Diamond had been sharing for almost four months since they got married. He laid there, on his black tank top and white boxer briefs, anxiously waiting for James to come home. The two of them and their two other best friends Logan and Kendall, were still in their band Big Time Rush, also known as the reason why they could afford their extravagant beach house in Malibu. Their lovely home had a large in-ground pool, various exotic plants, flat-screen T.V's and a beautiful master bedroom with a balcony.

It was a beautiful sunny day, a day where the happy couple could usually go out for breakfast, or head down to the beach that was right across from their house and go surfing. But their hard-ass of a boss Gustavo Rocque had other plans for them, he wanted to record each of the four boys separately and this week was James's turn. It's only been five hours and Carlos is already in a state of withdrawal from lack of James. He rested his head on the backboard, staring blankly at the ceiling, daydreaming about what he and his husband did the night before. A smile crept on to the Latino's adorable face, just thinking about how good it felt to have James all over him; his muscular arms and large hands tracing every inch of the Latino's fragile body, his soulful hazel eyes, penetrating his very being, making the shorter boy putty in his hands, the way his name rolls off the taller boys lips when they both climax together. Carlos continued to think vividly about his husband and couldn't help but let his hand wander down, dipping into his boxers. James wasn't here to ease his sexual frustration, so he might as well just imagine it was James touching him.

Carlos slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his pillow, pretending that James was giving him a nice hand job. He wrapped his fingers around his limp member and started pumping slowly. Within seconds he started to pick up some speed, his hand roughly stroking himself, twisting all around his length. His eyes shut the entire time, only seeing James's adoring face, as his hand moved faster, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Short, anxious moans overflowed Carlos's throat, as his thumb excruciatingly stroked down the underside of his member, using the precum leaking from his tip to use as lubrication. His legs were beginning to spread out on his bed, muscles tensing up as he bit his lower lip, waves of pleasure starting to travel down to his groin. His muscles started to overwrought, letting out lengthy moans, working himself even harder, and his hand moving even more rapidly. He was so caught up in working himself, he didn't even hear the bedroom door creak open, or to notice that James had come home early.

James would have gone over there to end his husband's sexual frustration, but stopped himself and stood in the doorway for a moment. He watched for a while, as his husband squirmed around on their bed, hearing his name rolling off the shorter boy's lips, pleasure gushing into the room, curtsy of that adorable Latino. James smirked; he loved knowing that Carlos was desperate for him, and was delighted to know he could really make his husband feel _that_ good. After a few moments of watching, he himself couldn't take it anymore; he dropped his stuff and slipped over to the bed, Carlos still not aware that he was even in the room. The shorter boy was almost at his release, his chest heaving, and back arched. James climbed up on the bed and scooted closer to Carlos, he lay on his side, his body only centimeters away from his husband's. Slowly placing his hand onto of the Latino's working one, Carlos immediately realized that James was in the room and stopped dead in his tracks, his blood running cold and heart beating even faster. He sat there frozen, eyes wide open, while James remained calm, keeping his hand stationary on his husband's hard-on and leaned down to his ear….

"Want some help?" he lustfully whispered, with a little mockery in his tone.

Carlos shut his eyes and cursed under his breath, embarrassed that James had caught him. He slowly turned his head to face his husband's, and opened his eyes to James, who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"W-what the hell are doing here…?" Carlos stuttered, removing his hand from inside his underwear and placing it to the side. "You're not supposed to be home for another _three _hours…." He said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat, humiliated that James had saw him masturbate.

"I snuck out early, I missed you too much!" he said sweetly, leaning over to kiss Carlos's cheek.

The shorter boy blushed, his cheeks turning a faint pink, a little happy that James couldn't stay away from him either. He turned on his side to look at his beautiful husband face to face.

"But it seems like you couldn't wait for me to come home also?" he chuckled, running his hands through his long, sandy hair.

Carlos smirked and gently shoved James, laughing along with him. "Don't act like you've never done it before!"

"Who says I haven't?" he winked, getting up on his forearms, stretching his leg over Carlos's hips to straddle him.

Carlos gasped a little at the sudden change of pace, but quickly relaxed once he saw what James was doing, leaning down slowly to lie vertically on top of his wonderful husband. James kept his hands stationary at Carlos's sides, while the shorter boy wrapped his arms around James's neck bring his face closer. James admiringly gazed down at Carlos, rubbing his nose against the Latino's to emulate an Eskimo kiss. Carlos lowered one hand down to the pretty boy's cheek, cupping it to pull him in for a kiss. The taller man smiled into Carlos's wonderful mouth, kissing him back deeply, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head, and sucking in as much oxygen as they could to keep their lip-lock deep. After about five seconds they let go with a loud _smack._ James silently chuckled; it felt good for him to be home with his husband, who he loved more than anything in the world. That smooth caramel skin, perfect white smile, and innocent dark brown eyes that sent chills down his spine every time he looked into them.

"Wanna know something?" James whispered, his eyes flickering with bliss and sweetness.

Carlos grinned softly, rubbing his husband's cheek. "What?"

"I love you…" he whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

Carlos smiled widely, and gripped onto James's profound biceps, pushing him over onto his back and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I love you too James" he chuckled, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt to kiss him again. James sighed into Carlos's mouth and kissed him back overwhelmingly.

Carlos continued to kiss James while playing with the collar of his button down shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. He slowly ran his hand down to the first button, undoing it with one hand, and the rest of them, all in one quick motion. Still holding their intense kiss, James shrugged his shirt off, leaving his entire upper half bare. The pretty boy let the Latino loose on his wanting body, curling his muscular arms around Carlos, holding onto him for dear life, as Carlos did the same. Carlos ran his tan hands along James's body feeling every curve and contour of the pretty boy's impressive form; chiseled pectorals, defined arms and legs and a priceless six-pack all popping against his sun-kissed skin. Carlos flicked his tongue against James's lips, asking for entrance, which James had no problem obliging to.

The shorter man pushed his tongue into James's accepting mouth, roaming freely as their tongues clashed in an epic battle for dominance. Every soft moan Carlos made only had James begging for more of his wonderful husband. Gasping for air, Carlos broke apart from their kiss to devour James's creamy beige neck with kisses.

"_Mmmmm Carlos_…" James sighed, playing with the little fibers of dark brown hair on Carlos's neck.

Carlos smiled, and slowly licked, and slightly nipped at his pulse point, moving his hands up and down the side of James's long torso. Carlos felt something stiff poking against his inner thigh, and still growing in length as he sprinkled James's soft neck with tiny kisses. James moaned slightly from every small touch Carlos made, and his member getting harder as his hands went to the hem of Carlos's tank top and pulled off, throwing it onto floor. James smiled kindly at the site of his beautiful husband's body, and he immediately leaned in to his lips, their bodies crushed up against another, and rolled Carlos onto his back so that the pretty boy was on top of him once again.

James broke apart from Carlos and smiled down at him, as Carlos imitated his loving gaze. The shorter man gently grabbed James's wrist and gradually moved it down his toned, tanned abdomen to the waist band of his boxers.

Carlos shot his husband a sexy smile, as he leaned into his lips to give him a lovely kiss, his hand on top of James's pushing it down into the restrictions of his underwear. James smiled into the kiss feeling Carlos's warm hard-on, pre-cum leaking through his boxers, making James go wild knowing how deliciously wet his husband was from before. He gently moved his hand over the smooth skin as the Latino slowly began to guide James's hand in a stable motion, as Carlos's hips moved along with it. James scoped out his mouth with his tongue avidly, as Carlos forced his lover's hand to go faster, not being satisfied with the slow pace, feeling the bulge in his husband's jeans growing larger and larger against his pelvis.

"Ngn….Carlos…baby, you're so… _wet_…" James sighed accommodatingly, into Carlos's mouth, as he gripped onto his husband's full, sore length.

"Ugh… baby, just **m-make** love to me… please… I can't take it…." Carlos groaned, feeling the most uncomfortable, he's been in ages, being so close to cumming before, and to still not be able to release, made him so anxious for James to fill him up.

James happily obeyed; forcefully ripping off Carlos's boxers, leaving the Latino completely exposed to him. He took the liberty of taking his own pants off, quickly stripping off his jeans, trying not to cause his wonderful husband anymore discomfort from his gorgeous, full hard-on. He then proudly took off his boxer briefs, laying back down on him completely naked, making both boys smile with excitement from each of their hot bodies pressed up against one another's, feeling completely relaxed.

James chuckled softly, as he reached two fingers into his mouth, preparing them to stretch out Carlos's hole. But Carlos's quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him, for he knew what he was going to do, and was happy James wanted to, but right now, Carlos was way too impatient for any more fore play.

"Baby, don't worry about me… I'm already stretched out enough, from all the other times we've done it… I just wanna _feel_… that..." Carlos said softly, referring to his husbands lovely full length as he buried his face into the palm of James's hand, lightly kissing it.

James romantically grinned down at Carlos and put his hand back down at his side. He trailed down a series of kisses onto his husband, starting off with a kiss on his chin, then collarbone, down his chest-bone, tenderly kissing each hard nipple, and then back to softly peck his lips. Carlos's hands were tightly laced through James's long sweaty hair as he sighed deeply at the pleasure of James's skillful kissing ways.

"You're** so** hot, babe" James sighed out into Carlos's lips.

Carlos's hands held James's body close, as he smiled broadly, his eyes dancing with excitement. James softly brought his hands down between Carlos's legs to spread them out, giving him better access for Carlos to take him in fully.

Knowing they were both ready, James leaned in and kissed Carlos's lips tenderly as he vigorously thrust his hips into him, feeling an instant release in Carlos's body, as he let out a soft moan, lightly biting down on James's bottom lip. He began to slowly thrust his hips into Carlos, pulling all the way out, so his head would gently brush his distended hole, making his husband writhe pleasurably beneath him. James fixed his rhythm as Carlos moaned loudly, calling James's name.

"That's it baby, **say** my name…" James growled, suckling on his neck.

James's hands moved to Carlos's outer thighs, stroking them tenderly as he pushed them closer to his body, so Carlos was straddling him even tighter, his release almost upon him.

"_Ngn, _James, h-harder," Carlos whispered out feebly into his ear.

James followed his request, thrusting in a bit harder than he did before, the feeling of his warm, wet hole around made James feel like he was in heaven. Carlos began to tighten up around his arms and legs, his inner walls beginning to constrict around his firm member. James kept his rhythm steady, but moved faster; his legs began to spread further out, taking in as much as he can, letting out a painful moans.

"Ugh…. Baby… _I'm s-so close_…" Carlos moaned aloud, feeling it leak out slowly.

Without any words, the two roughly kissed, Carlos's hand wrapped up in James's damp hair when his orgasm finally hit. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back, sucking in air, his mouth agape as he let out a whimper, gripping James's hair. He arched his back off the bed, his legs shaking as he let out a soft cry, his hips bucking in harmony with his astounding lover. James also fully came with him, letting a long, soft growl, his hands clasping Carlos's hips tightly as he sweetly released into him, his abdomen shaking with each morsel of pleasure. He rode the rest of it out, Carlos's thighs clenching at the sensitivity he felt down there.

James's movements slowed down, and in a few moments stopped completely as he collapsed onto Carlos, his breathing heavy as he pulled out of him. Carlos brought his head back to face James, feeling his member finally at its original state, feeling the most relived he's been since the start. Carlos smiled as he took his husband's face in his hands, and pulled it towards his, kissing him softly, pressing his sweaty forehead against James's. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"You were fantastic baby," Carlos breathed, smirking up at his too-hot-for-words husband.

"So were you Carlos, you make me feel so amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better life partner!" he said sweetly, kissing Carlos's sweaty forehead.

"You really mean that?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Of course I do, no one else can turn me on like you can." He winked, leaning down to kiss Carlos once more.

Carlos smirked into James mouth, sighing softly and then breaking apart. "I love you Jamez."

"I love you too Carlitos."

**Hoped you guys liked it :D Please revew!**


End file.
